fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Mindy
Mindy is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Cotton candy Hates: Khaki Mindy is a talented hairdresser from Tastyville. She and her mom, Vicky, run the Cloudberry Beauty Salon across from Papa’s Pizzeria. Mindy has been known to practice on herself and has had many hairstyles and colors through the years. Mindy has many clients including Timm who comes in every other month for a very manly perm. Appearance She wears a purple-star shirt and bracelets. Her hair color was platinum blonde in the early Papa's games (she kept her platinum blonde hair up to Taco Mia!), then dyed it to black with pink highlights in Freezeria. In Wingeria, she changed her appearance again with new clothes. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Mushrooms *6 Anchovies *35 minutes *Sliced into 6 pieces Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Onion *Mayo *Rare Patty *Tomato *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft *Steak *Peppers *Verde Sauce *Tomatoes *Pinto Beans *Hot Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Large Rainbow Sherbet Sundae with Pineapple *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Sprinkles *Banana *Cherry(middle) Papa's Wingeria *6 Spicy Garlic Wings *6 Carrots *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst in a Regular Bun *Onions *Chili *Marinara Sauce *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Large Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Vanilla Cake (Confetti Cake in other holidays) *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Cotton Candy Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) **Lollipop Bits **Cherry **Tulip Cookie (Cloudberry in other holidays) **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Rock Candy **Cherry **Candy Egg (Cloudberry in other holidays) **Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Pineapple *Rainbow Sherbet *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Sprinkles *Banana, Cherry, Banana *3 Cloudberries Papa's Pastaria *Regular Ravioli *Garlic Basil *Parmesan Cheese *3 Anchovies (Green Peppers in other holidays) *3 Sausages *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Marshmallow *Cotton Candy Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Wildberry Derps *Lollipop Bits *3 Gummy Worms *Cloudberry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Bearclaw Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Blueberry Round Donut with Whipped Cream **Cotton Candy Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Long John with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Mini Mallows Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Spicy Garlic Wings *6 Carrots *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Mushrooms (left) *6 Anchovies (right) *8 Red Peppers *Light baked *6 pieces Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! She is the 6th customer to be unlocked. She has no special skill, but her weapon is hitting enemies with her hairdrier. Papa's Next Chefs Papa's Next Chefs 2011: She lost to Utah in the Pineaple Division. Papa's Next Chefs 2012: She won to Sasha in the Cheddar Division, but lost in the Division Finals to Tohru. Papa's Next Chefs 2013: She lost to Clover with Cletus. However, she did good enough to make 3rd place in the Dr. Cherry division. Papa's Next Chefs 2014: She lost to Trishna in the Sugarplum Divison with Franco. Trivia *She is the first female customer to appear in the Papa Louie games. *She and Clover are the only customers to have their hair dyed. *In Papa's Freezeria, she is the first to order a smooth blend. *If you get a perfect order, there is a graphical bug that will cause her sleeve to detach from her shirt. *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, Mindy's hair in her third style changes back to blonde (but still with pink/magenta highlights and bangs). *Her weapon in Papa Louie 2 is a hair dryer. *She is the only customer who has highlights in her hair. *She is shown giving Sue's haircut on her flipdeck. Ranks needed to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: 8 *Papa's Burgeria: 27 *Papa's Taco Mia!: 16 *Papa's Freezeria: 20 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: 36 *Papa's Cupcakeria: 20 *Papa's Pastaria: 24 *Papa's Donuteria: 47 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 26 Unlockable toppings along with her *In Freezeria and Freezeria HD, she is unlockable along with Rainbow Sherbet Syrup. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlockable along with Purple Burple. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlockable with Lolipop Bits. *In Pastaria, she is unlockable along with Garlic Basil. *In Freezeria To Go, she is unlocked with Gummy Worms. Gallery Mindy evolutiom.jpg|Mindy's Evolution. Mindy wingeria.jpg|Recent Mindy's Portrait. Mindy's Full Body.png|Mindy at Papa's Wingeria. 64.jpg|Mindy after Pancakeria, thumbs up! Mindy.png|Mindy on Papa louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Mindy-evolution.jpg|Mindy's changes. Mindythroughtheages.png|Left: Mindy's newest appearance in Papa's wingeria and up while the right was Her in the older games comingsoon_03.jpg|Mindy in the apps page, She hopes the new apps are fun. Mindy find.jpg|You found Mindy in Hallway Hunt! Mindyandvicky.PNG Mindy Outfit.png|Mindy in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Mindy Hair.png|Mindy ordering in Papa's Freezeria Pineapple 1.jpg|Mindy VS Utah with Hugo VS Allan. 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png|Mindy and Her Mom Accepting Skyler's Hair Appointment Poor Mindy.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Mindy's order being taken.png Perfect Cupcakes for Mindy.png Perfect Cupcakes for Mindy 2.png Mindy in Papa's Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Mindy.png Perfect Pasta for Mindy 2.png Perfect cupcakes for Mindy.jpg|Perfect Cakes ChibiMaker-Mindi.jpg|Mindy as a chibi maker! Mindy n pauly.png|SAVE ME!!!!!! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-28-25-569.jpg F2 PNC Finale!!!!.png Mindy HD 1.jpg Winners.png Burger day!.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-23 at 19.29.55.png|Mindy is not happy with her donuts Mindy.jpg|Mindy with blonde hair 10815667_1594515790770408_1493516562_n.jpg Frame07.jpg Mindy's order in papa's wingeria.jpg|Mindy's order in papa's wingeria Poor Mindy (Freezeria).png|Mindy: Alberto, how could you? I didn't ask for blueberries!!! Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:M Characters